Half Hot, Half Cold
by dot Evergarden
Summary: *REWORKED* Hikigaya Hachiman begins to think a lot more than he usually does, Hayama Hayato seems to be involved in some shady business. How will those polar opposites work together? Meanwhile, a sly kouhai and a devilish senpai take action. Story inspired by the light novel, takes place in our current world (2018-2019).
1. Chapter 1

'

**Chapter 1**

_**Hikigaya**_

**Reminiscence, is that what it is?**

* * *

"Hey Komachi." I called out to my sister. "I've been wondering, do you have friends?"

Of course, I was aware of what I was asking. Thus, I was also prepared for the many answers that I could possibly face.

It was a rather cold morning in Chiba and the Hikigaya household served as a shelter from the chilly wind outside. This same wind was clacking against the living room window, and I was imagining it breaking little by little everytime I'd hear the _'fyuuuu'_ and _'clack'_ sounds from the glass and wind friction. I was frail at the thought of soon stepping out of my comfort zone and in the icy atmosphere reserved by the city.

_How did the temperature go down that much in the span of one day?_ I thought. Yesterday was fine, the weather was enjoyable. But today... oh today... I didn't want to go to school. And right now was somehow the moment I decided to address my concern to Komachi.

As expected, she was staring at me and had a thoughtful look. She was taking some time to process my question, as off as it seemed to her, before words came out of her mouth.

"Onii-chan, I'm usually used to all the weird things you say," she sat down at the table as she kept on speaking. "I'm also used to you teasing me..."

"Wait, you're the one who's always teasing me." I replied, cutting her off.

"You're my stupid big brother after all, so I know you enjoy making fun of me sometimes!"

_Did she just ignore me? _

She wasn't paying attention to me. In fact, she probably wanted me to think that she wasn't paying attention. And it did work. Her eyes placed themselves on anything but mine, making me think that I didn't look sincere while asking my question to her. I wasn't trying to start another family chitchat, I was being serious.

"_Thanks for the meal._" she picked up her ustensils and quickly began eating. I didn't know what caused her morning hunger, but she seemed to be fine with the plate I'd prepared for her. _Slown down, alright? What if you choke?_

After some time where I was wondering if I should go on with the conversation, she looked up at me and pointed her fork in my direction in a cute manner. "But you know, I can also tell when you're serious or worried about some things. And right now, I can tell you're being _worried_."

A sense of relief came to me and I nodded. I was glad that she was able to read the atmosphere and take me seriously this time. Though she probably did because of my inhabitual gestures. Her brother was almost never up before her and she was used to make all the preparations before school would start.

"You even woke up earlier and made breakfast. Seriously, what's up with you all of a sudden? You could've at least waited for me to eat, that's totally low on Komachi points..."

"Sorry I woke up early, but I was _that_ hungry." I told her as I made movements with my hands to exaggerate my hunger, but that wasn't the reason.

If I was eating and talking about what I wanted to discuss at the same time, I wouldn't be able to focus.

_But am I that bad of a big brother?_ I was given the 'low on Komachi points' shoulder a lot recently.

_I should treat her to a nice dinner one day._ _Saize is even giving discounts for students at the moment._ I erratically wondered. _When was the last time we went out together anyway?_

I was drifting off and Komachi noticed it. She delicately cleared her throat. "So, tell me. Why is my brother suddenly concerned about my school life?" she asked in a soft tone. "You really shouldn't worry about me, you know? That's my job to worry about my sibling!"

I couldn't help but smile at her remark. It was true. She had taken on the habit of worrying about me, even when I was the one taking care of her. But in the end, I was still the one who was the most worried about the other. The reason being all I knew about this world and my experiences with it.

_Rejection, fear, heartaches_ _and trust issues_.

Even if we were different, we were still _family_, and I really did not want my sister to go through what I went through. _Not mentioning that a cute person like her should just live happily forever!_ Oh, that just seems wrong now.

"No real reason I guess, I just want to make sure everything's going fine for you." _Damn._ I couldn't voice my thoughts clearly. I still had some way to go to express the atrocities in my head.

Komachi sighed while exaggerating a downcast expression I recognized was fake. "So, you making sure I'm doing fine is asking me if I have friends? I'm really hurt right now, Onii-chan. Even more hurt when you're the one saying it."

_Hey, I'm trying to play the concerned brother role here. I know I shouldn't be the one asking you this, but please have some pity. Don't be too harsh!_

I slowly directed my gaze at the ground. The heater was going full-force, trying to eliminate any traces of coldness in the room, with hot water running through the pipes creating a constant buzzing in the background.

Where did I even want to go with this conversation? I knew that I was concerned about something and I wanted to let her know. I was scared of the idea of her not living a joyful life and getting hurt. Particularly her getting hurt.

My little sister had tried to look strong and was putting on a determined facade since she had started middle school so I wouldn't worry about her. And honestly, it did make me less worried. Seeing her getting along with that much people and becoming the student council president was making me think she was growing up. It pained me a little, but deep inside I knew that was for the best. We would have to go separate ways one day, and she'd need to be strong. We both needed to be strong.

But at one point, even not too long ago, I realized that I was forcing this expectation on her. I was expecting my sister had finally become strong enough, and that she could be left alone without anyone to tell her what to do anymore. I thought that my assistance had become much less required to her.

I expected her to be independant, as I already had a lot to deal with: the entrance exam and my first high school year. I was enthusiastic of this new period in my life. _Finally some change! To me, all the high school dreams! _I imagined. But then the car accident happened. It was quite a shock. I was mad and angry at every possible higher forces for making my life even harder to live and not giving me the salvation I thought I deserved.

During this time, I was spending even more time with Komachi at the hospital when she was taking care of me. She was checking up on my situation, bringing me school papers and homework, I was helping her with hers too occasionally, and she was doing somewhat her best for me not to feel lonely.

At that moment, I didn't seem to realize how much time she'd spent with me. She was still in middle school and her school year had begun, yet she always found herself to be with me or do things for me. Our parents were still working to be able to pay for everything so they couldn't visit me that often, I was mostly used to be in the company of my sister. I was grateful to her and I assumed that it was just normal for her to want to help her brother until he rehabilitates, but I didn't think about the fact that she probably had council duties to fulfill, friends to be with... and all the little things that would accumulate and bring pression to her shoulders.

I still didn't know for sure. As always, I didn't know anything but tried to act like I knew.

_Even now, I don't know that much about you, do I?_

In the end, maybe was it just inquisitiveness that caused this concern for her? _No, I don't want to think that. Not everything revolves around me and I'd like to consider that I'm still a decent human being that can care for others, for different reasons than his poor self._

I had no doubts that she cared about me to the point where she'd go extreme lengths as to waste hours of her time if something such as an accident ever happened to me, but she was young. _Younger than me. _Younger people have other matters to focus on, such as friendship- and this was my first concern. I wondered about the impact I had inflicted on her with how badly I had soiled the Hikigaya name in my old school that she was still in. I feared that she might have experienced being a loner at the time because of me, with how much free time she had. _And right now..._

She was still clearing her plate and I was sitting in font of her, not really knowing where to look or what to say to her earlier stinging statement. A moment of silence passed by, and from the look on my face she concluded I woudn't make any funny remarks back. "Fine, I guess I can play along for now. _I do have friends._"

_Is that so? _I adressed this subject knowing she wouldn't utter any other responses, but I awaited that she'd go in depths. Maybe I should have been clearer.

"Komachi-chan, I should have been maybe more specific. Your big bro' isn't that stupid to think you're not popular and everything, but what he meant was _true friends_, not mere acquaintances you share greetings and pleasantries with."

There was another moment of silence but this time our roles were inversed. She continued chewing, and I could tell she gave my words a thought.

"Think about it, we went to the same elementary and middle school and you had to endure the reputation of being the weird kid's sister." I paused, reminiscing what I wished to forget. _Darn you, stupid youth._ "Still, I know you did your best to adapt and I did my best not to get you involved in my actions, but I can't help but be worried about the genuineness of the people around you."

_Genuine,_ huh? A word that's been stuck in my head for quite some time now. I frankly had no clue as to why I was trying to impose my opinion of _real relationships_ on her. This was perhaps just another brotherly instinct that made me think I knew what was best for her.

Our gaze met once more and soon she'd finish the breakfast that I adamantly prepared. I was hoping she'd take her time and our discussion would last conviniently longer, but she'd envisioned it otherwise. A thought crossed my mind that maybe, she wasn't comfortable about this topic and my worries might be justified.

"You're gonna enter high school soon enough, but nothing really changes here. People and their way of socializing stay the same, I can tell you that."

I noticed her slightly smiling. "That's what you're concerned about?" she finally rejoined the conversation.

"As your older brother, I am concerned about a lot of things. This is one of these things." as I said those words, I felt the atmosphere turning serious and her look getting more intense. This wasn't my initial intention, I guess I got a bit carried away. "Ah, doesn't that score high on Hachiman points?"

I needed some time to breathe and collect my thoughts. I've always had this habit of talking a lot or saying too much under the right circumstances. Well maybe not so right, I had expected them to be _'righter'_. I didn't know how to properly abord this matter and Komachi didn't properly know how to- wait, no. I wasn't in her head, I had no idea what she was thinking at the moment. I couldn't be assuming things about her.

A sudden giggle was heard across the table and I let out a sigh at the sound. The mood seemed to alleviate.

"_I don't say it often, but I'm thankful to have you as a brother._" she locked her eyes onto mine, making sure not to speak up as if these words were a secret. "We might not always agree and be on terms, but we get along, _somehow_."

I'd forgotten that my sister had the habit of using more complex words when she was becoming serious.

"_As I've said before, spend fifteen years with someone and you'll grow fond of them whether you like it or not._"

I was surprised. I was even feeling an emotion stronger than surprise, but I couldn't define it. All I knew was that I was trying my best not to let her see the forming smile on my face. Parts of my worries had faded away. I didn't want to look _'creepy'_ in front of her and ruin this moment.

She let her cheek rest on the palm of her hand as she allowed her biggest grin followed by a wink, which by the way, was too Isshiki-like. "Still, if I didn't know you, I wouldn't even want to approach you!"

_Was that necessary, Komachi-chan? Take your low points and go, this is the second time you're saying it._

"So," having finished her breakfast, she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm glad that you took the time to talk to me about what's on your mind. You don't usually do so."

I wasn't used to her talking like this, but I didn't mind it. It was always nice to speak earnestly with my sister aside from our usual quarrels. I wished I could have gotten further to the bottom of this, but this wasn't my place to decide. If one day, she'd choose to tell me more about her and what's on her mind, I'll make sure to be there and listen, like back when we were kids.

"And yeah, I'm soon entering high school... so I don't think about anything other than this freaking test right now!" she growled, hurryingly putting the dishes in the sink. She then ran off to her room, leaving me seated at a table for many as if I was waiting at a nearby café.

_Wait, that was a 180 change in your mood right now! Women are unpredictable, did you get that from mom? _The cute little Komachi that was acting soft was now on a rampage after being reminded of her scholar life's burdens.

Yet another sigh was let out in the now silent house. _Pfff, sigh-lent house!_ This day would prove to be tiring.

I got up and packed my stuff then dragged my body to the front door. I was already prepared to leave after eating breakfast, but I needed to have that talk with her this morning, or else I wouldn't be able to think straight through this whole school day.

Memories of these past days' events surfaced as I was putting my shoes on. The practice date with that kouhai of ours and the work she's been giving us, the service club acting different than usual, and the case of that mysterious woman- the devil itself, Yukinoshita Haruno.

I wasn't really looking up to what the next upcoming days would offer, to say the least. But I was sure of one thing, I did begin to think a lot more about my surroundings. Whether that would be good or bad, or have an impact on my life from now on, I knew that would inevitably bring change. Not to me or anyone in particular, as I like to think that humans never change but simply adapt and evolve, but to a situation or a status.

"Onii-chan!"

I turned to face the calling voice, currently running down the stairs. The sound of her breath indicated that she'd changed in her uniform and packed her bag way too fast for her body to follow. It was still early, but she acted like she was late to a corporate meeting. Or she simply wanted to imitate dad.

"Hey, don't run. You're gonna fall."

"Let's go to school together! I have to meet up with Taishi-kun for a work project."

_'Work project'_? Don't speak like an adult and don't pretend you didn't hear me! One day, you'll really hurt yourself like I did when I ran down these same stairs to go to a birthday party.

_In the end, I was given the wrong address._

"Taishi..." Right, that bug. What did he-

"He's not a bug, dummy-chan. He's actually nice and reliable if you get to know him, the opposite of a certain someone I know."

Did I say that out loud? And what did she just call me?

_Geez._ I really need to put a stop to those insults towards me if I still have a tiny bit of self-respect left. Yukinoshita is already enough with her banters, sadly she's the only one I can't come up with something to say to. _That Ice woman._

I felt myself emulating Tomioka Giyu's expression as I bluntly replied. "Yeah, yeah. Alright." _No, no! It's not alright! Fight back, you moron! _The will to muster any more words faded as quick as it appeared. The weariness was getting to me and the day hadn't even started...

This cute little sister of mine had always been fast and energetic. Way too much for my taste, _d'ailleurs. _So fast actually, that she managed to get out and hop on the bike before me, leaving me with an impression of déjà-vu.

"Let's go!" she was pointing her finger to the sky. _Hey, we're not going to fly._

Her cheerful scream was separating the cold air around her just like Moses had parted the sea, replacing it with a comforting warmth. The old lady that was passing by apparently thought so too, as she couldn't hide her wide smile to us.

I was already unconsciously grinning.

_My little sister might just become a prophet._

* * *

The ride to my old middle school was peaceful, a soft weight was holding me from behind.

I was pedaling through the streets at a slow place, allowing my legs to rest and conserve some of the energy left in my body. We were passing by countless buildings and encountering some construction sites, and that sight made me wonder for a bit until we rode across a familiar park. There was no denying I knew and appreciated Chiba for its many local stores, malls and well implemented metro and bus stations everywhere that permitted us to travel efficiently faster; but lately companies and infrastructures were settling in, bending the city's scenery. I wasn't against it but I couldn't bring myself to like the change as much as I thought I would. _Why Chiba, though? Yokohama would probably be a better choice._

I hurried the pace, crossing the sidewalks and eventually leaving my thoughts and the skyscraper wannabes behind. Komachi was being silent and I wondered if she was thinking the same thing. _We do not change, but things around us do._ Our dear city would go through this one day too... or perhaps it was already happening.

The view of our destination was finally getting visible when I felt a pinch on my arm.

"You still didn't tell me about yesterday," my sister engaged. "you were so tired that I decided to leave you alone and you fell asleep right away. But what happened and where did you go?"

_Now is the time you choose to talk?_ She asked these questions but telling her wouldn't be a good idea.

"I met up with _someone, somewhere._" Komachi hearing about Yukinoshita's sister or even get acquainted with her would result in a pretty bad scenario. _Don't worry, I won't let her near you!_

"As secretive as ever," she exhaled. "but by the way you said it, this _'someone'_ sounds kinda troublesome."

"You don't say."

Surprisingly, she didn't bother asking who the person was or teasing about a potential date. I guessed even she could be tired on a Tuesday morning, and I was thankful for that.

I gently halted our cycling and was planning on dropping my sister off as fast as possible before anyone could see me but a more or less loud call was directed towards us, making her recognize the waving figure and wave back. This person was waiting for her and I knew it, but I hated it.

I made sure to send a death glare to the running student to let him know my dismay, however, this didn't seem to faze him.

"Ah, Hikigaya-san! And Onii-"

"Don't say it. Don't finish your sentence."

I hoped these eyes could be more useful. _Do the cold eyes only work with girls?_

The only response I was met with to my distant interruption was a beaming smile, that contrasted with the down expression he always had on during his sister's arc. Middle school was still a time of growth and lessons and they were now in their final year. I had no doubts that they had a lot to take care of and worry about, but compared to Komachi who coped with stress by overly complaining, he was different. On his time devoted to studying, the only thing he could think of was his sister's well-being and _whereabouts_.

He wasn't putting up a front; he was still too young to think about it and the harsh reality hadn't hit him yet. _The fault of her brocon of a sister and her overprotectiveness._ It wouldn't last in the long term though, she wouldn't be able to protect him her whole life and this would only cause late maturity from his part.

But I had no right to reflect on that, right? My sister had matured on her own, learning to handle solitude when neither our parents or I could be there. She couldn't blame anyone. She knew it was all due to circumstances, from her parents' work to her brother's clumsiness, foolishness, naivety, airhead- _Hey, why am I even thinking about all this stuff?!_

All of this emerging frustration originally came from seeing this guy. _Can I crush him? Can I crush him? He's a bug, right? It shouldn't be a problem?_

I huffed at my pitifulness. I was mentally praying that nobody was reading my mind at this moment and could see how pathethic I was being.

Many eyes were lingering on us now and I didn't want to be here any longer. Without making farewells that I deemed unnecessary, I rode off to another place I didn't want to be in.

_I, Hikigaya Hachiman, have a dream. To just go back to my bed and not think about anything!_

* * *

The classroom was slowly getting filled with students while I was making my way back from the vending machine. I happened to bump into Yuigahama and Totsu... _Sai- Saika._

_He calls me by my given name, I should be able to do the same. That's common courtesy._

"Y-yo."

We exchanged simple greetings before joining our regular groups. Honestly, my table, the MAX Coffee and I could be considered best friends by now.

I took place in my seat while the background small talks and noises were kicking in. It was taking its toll on me already, I was feeling the beginning of a headache. The sugar taste of my drink wasn't helping either, making me yearn for a peaceful slumber even more. _Maybe I could use some sleep..._

In an attempt at staying awake I shook my head and looked around the room, searching for any sources of distraction. To my disappointment, everything was the same.

However, I was sensing two missing presences.

Kawasaki- I got her name right, was surely late. This had become a habit of hers that needed to be changed if she didn't want to face sensei's anger. _Well, I don't want to! And I'm sure you don't want to either, transparent fool!_

But the second person's absence was something that I never really expected. Don't get me wrong, people can be sick or be late, but this person was never even once accustomed to the idea of being _socially_ missing.

Seriously, was he a shounen protagonist? Well, even some of them are late. _Who am I kidding? Most of them are._

It seemed that my curiosity was shared as I heard familiar voices.

"Yumiko, he replied!"

"O-oh, really? What did he say?" the voice was trying to express calmly.

_Are you really that worried?_ Even I could tell from that distance, just from the tone of it. I wasn't eyeing them.

"He said he's sick and can't attend today."

"Hayato-kun? Sick? I didn't think that was possible!" an upbeat laugh was let out. "He's prolly hanging out with girls, this dude! Today's gonna be so boring, I hope he'll at least come to the socc' club..."

You blond haired idiot, he can't do sports if he's sick. And why did you think mentioning girls in front of the Fire Queen would be a good idea? Thinking about it, who decided the names of Fire and Ice queens?

I let myself succumb to the drowsiness as I thought about how childish that sounded. _They looked more like little girls than queens._

"But really, It's not like him to be absent." Tobe spoke again as I vizualized a red-faced Miura glaring at him. "Even if he was on the verge of death, he'd still come, right?"

Casually spacing out, I didn't care to catch his last sentence.

I did wake up rather early today, but to think that I'd be this sleepy... _Sugar coffee, have you betrayed me too? _I let out a heavy breath as I started to think about something which was totally untrue in the present, considering everything that had happened lately, but didn't mind saying out loud.

"Again, another boring day."


	2. Chapter 2

'

**Chapter 2**

_**Yukinoshita**_

**And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.**

* * *

"Say, Hikigaya-kun."

The woman in front of me wasn't someone that I would want to spend my free time with, yet I was standing there, facing her.

Some people upon first meeting would judge her to be amazing, going by the way she carries herself: the little smiles that could melt your heart, her elegant posture and the small calculated antics that would get you attracted to her, all the while remaining natural.

Yukinoshita Haruno was undoubtedly charming and charismatic. It was the role she was playing, and the act was _perfect._

Or at least, that is what the expectations you held for her would make you think.

One thing I've learned over the past years was to never expect. Don't expect a person to text you back if you've texted them. Don't expect a person to give you a present in return if you've given them one. Don't expect ulterior motives from a person that might benefit you, if they suddenly show you more affection than you're used to.

Because after all, expectations only bring discomfort.

Expect someone to succeed and they will be pressured. Expect someone to act like their usual selves and they might not show you who they truly are.

_So are you at fault then? _Of course not. But the secrets of this world lie in the concept of '_perspective'_ and the '_understanding'_.

The accidental request that I made to the service club, and wish that I kept inside me for God knows how long, was related to these topics. _Something genuine._ While showing a pure outside, the sentence I pronounced back then only put my selfishness into words.

Not really caring about the outside world understanding me, I wished to understand the outside world. Every single bit of it, from any possible _perspective._ Not to be left in the dark anymore, I wished to know, and not _misunderstand_.

Always expecting, always misunderstanding. That is what the self-proclaimed loner Hikigaya Hachiman was all about during his younger years.

I might still be of young age, but I didn't consider myself to be included in this "youth" category. I didn't want to deal with lies and deception anymore.

Such a statement might be viewed as hypocritical coming from a deceiver like myself, but I fully acknowledged it. I accepted it. I accepted who I was. I accepted the person that I had become- or always been, so I demanded _to change_ or rather would I say: _to evolve_. To get closer to that genuine thing I desired.

_Seems like I found the answer to my first argument with Yukinoshita. _

Still, unlike what I saw happening in my novels, my character development didn't permit me to confront or run away from my current situation. As much as I wanted to know about certain things, there were exceptions. I did not want to know what _this_ woman was about and what was going on in her head. _I was still scared of the abyss. _

She was showing a lighthearted facade, probably excited to extract whatever information she wanted from me.

"I'm just wondering, do you have _friends_? " she asked in her playful tone. That had broken my train of thoughts.

_Don't you already know the answer? _She wasn't the type to ask meaningless questions, from what I knew. She either tried to confirm one of her thoughts, or simply tried to make fun of me. I had trouble believing the latter because I thought there was a semblance of mutual respect between us even if we weren't really getting along, but this wasn't the time to try to decrypt every little thing.

I sipped into my beloved MAX Coffee as I was collecting my remaining strength to keep the basics of a conversation in check. _What an exhausting day._

"I'm not in the mood for your teasing today, Yukinoshita-san."

The usual pout was forming on her face. "You're going back to calling me that again."

"I've never called you anything other than that, _Yukinoshita-san_." I replied while emphasising her name.

_She really needs to stop with these face expressions. I'm not saying it's not cute, but she's acting like a child. My Onii-chan senses may activate anytime._

"I guess it's fine," she was peacefully walking to the nearest empty wooden table when she turned back to face me. "for now."

She was hand signing me to come sit down. The fresh air invading my nostrils reminded me of my surroundings. _A park? _As I looked around, I could witness children playing- which seemed more like fighting, and parents exchanging what I deemed as futilities.

_Shouldn't someone intervene?_ This is how broken relationships generally start off, by allowing abuse... I recalled Tsurumi Rumi. _Huh._

I would usually say I dislike these kind of places as they tend to be noisy and filled with people, but for an apparent reason, I didn't mind it. The sun wasn't shining enough for the rays to harass the inhabitants, but it shined brighter than we would expect in this season. The clouds and the wind worked together with our star to allow a favorable temperature, and I wouldn't pass on this opportunity.

_But, why am I spending my remaining free time with this person? I could have spent it with... _A slow realization came to me that I had no one to think of. _I could have spent it alone, enjoying myself._

Now was the time to breathe deeply and blow off some steam. I let myself sit down in front of her, shutting off any thoughts in surplus. The red coat she was wearing was complimenting her assets and her make-up which intended to look very natural, came out somewhat sophisticated to me.

She seemed to be caught up in her thoughts, still trying to start small talk nevertheless. "Isn't the weather nice?" her gaze was directed to the sky.

The weather wasn't bad, it was actually nice. But I wasn't so sure about the sky she was looking at. This same sky was cloudy and grey with some clear areas in a direction opposite from the sunshine. On a more thorough inspection, I realized that all of this contrasted so well, with a yellow tint similar to a dandelion, and was properly introducing the soon-to-come evening. _It's not that bad too... _Okay, well, that was actually beautiful.

Yukinoshita Haruno was mildly showing her appreciation to this view, with a half-smile drawn on her lips. I wasn't against following her lead for now. "It is, you do know how to choose a place to interrogate someone."

She then turned her full attention to me as she burst out in laughter. "Come on, don't act so funny, Hikigaya-kun! And here I thought you'd let yourself enjoy the mood, but you still find a way to say these kind of things."

"I mean, I don't know what else you would want to meet up for." I slightly looked away. "Even asking Yuigahama to tell me to come... I had to leave club earlier."

"I asked Gahama-chan because I don't have your number, remember?" _Don't give me that look, you're not gonna have it._ "And I did meet her by chance today, so I thought she could tell you. Don't worry, I'm not involving anyone else if that's what you're concerned about."

_'By chance'__, right. _The older Yukinoshita daughter had every reason to keep herself busy, yet it felt like she had all the time in the world. Wasn't she in her first or second year of college? It was somehow inquiring how well she'd manage her time... _and spend it recklessly with me._

I heard her talk again. "And Yukino-chan is out of the question, she'd get the wrong idea." she was giggling at her own mention of her sister.

Anyone would get the wrong idea, that I knew. _Do you really not care about Yuigahama?_

She slowly but surely recollected herself and allowed a more favorable expression that I'd be comfortable with. "Anyway, I'm not here to 'interrogate' you. I just wanted to have a little chat."

I couldn't keep an efficient eye contact for the entirety of a conversation. Especially with this woman. _I haven't become some social guru, even by being around many outgoing people. I can't be influenced, you know?_

Her deep violet eyes had such an effet on me that I felt they were digging a hole within my soul. I inconsciously hated to feel that way, to be in the presence of someone who was vibrating so much confidence without bating an eye at their interlocutor. So I did what I always do. I looked away, and mentally wandered.

_Oh right, I can't do that. I'm facing a Yukinoshita._

"Makes sense." I thought about the comfort of my own house for a second. I was starting to regret my presence here. "But, do I want to have that _chat_ with you?"

Her face lit up with a grin. She was probably expecting me to say this, and now was her time... _to say something unnecessary._

"That's a horrible thing to say on a date, Hikigaya-kun!" she exclaimed loudly. "Do you not enjoy the company of your beautiful Onee-san?"

I swallowed.

There were people around us paying attention. I wouldn't consider it out of the ordinary since everywhere she goes she attracts eyes, but did she really have to attract ears now? What could she possibly gain out of making people think she was dating someone like me?

_Wait. _

I sent a quick glance to her left, only to discover that a group of five men had also sat down at a table not too far from ours, occasionally sending glances too. They weren't that intimidating, but they had the number advantage. Were they following her all this time? And was she aware of it? Did she want me to play along so that they could go away? The look on her face wasn't giving me any indications.

Here I started to overthink again. Why did even glance to that direction at that moment? And why did I begin to imagine the worst at this view? I believed Yukinoshita Haruno never did anything without any prior thinking, that maybe all of her little actions were planned and this one was too part of it, so I longed for a clue. Come to think of it, that's how our interactions have always been. But I was also used to her ephemeral teasing... what could this situation be?

_Shit. _My head was shaken by intrusive thoughts, and soon it was physically shaken. The rough movement made me a tad dizzy.

With too many questions and no time to wander off, the hidden side of me needed to act accordingly for the time being, _out of curiousity. _What I was about to say... we both were never going to forget about it.

"I'm sorry my dear, you know I was just kidding. I really enjoy my girlfriend's company." I replied loud enough for me to be heard clearly.

_Damn, I actually said it_. Curse words went through my head as I internally cringed. _I can't be attracting these sneaky situations all the time, right?_ I wasn't forced or supposed to act, but my impulses decided otherwise.

_But that_ _should do it._

I didn't have the time to pay attention to the reaction Yukinoshita Haruno was having before me, as I was focused on observing the men's next moves through out the corner of my eyes.

They weren't budging.

This was to be expected. They already supposed the idea that I could be dating her from an outside look, and I wasn't that _physically imposing_ myself, aside for my eyes. As much as I hated admitting it, they could easily get rid of me.

I needed to think of something else if we wanted to be left alone.

I finally looked up at the woman I was supposed to face, only to see an expression of quiet shock that wasn't fitting her. _Why are you so surprised? _She wasn't getting the situation.

Having grasped that fact, I tried to show the creepiest smile I could muster and look the most out of character possible. "Though I must say, I don't quite like having to wait for your father and brother, _Hayama-chan_. How long is it gonna be until they arrive?"

At that moment, I knew what using this Riajuu's name would involve, but that was the first thing that came to my mind when thinking of a stupid alias. _Sorry not sorry, the Hayama clan! I know trash like them would be nothing against your clan's Kekkei Genkai anyway._

Now as expected- wait, no, there was nothing to expect from such a situation from the beginning. _This is just some stupid fuckery._ Once they heard the mention of two potential masculine figures, they began leaving. This confirmed my thoughts, _they were planning something._

_Still, isn't it a bit unnatural?_ They looked like they were running away. Usually, you slowly get up making sure not to give the wrong idea that you were actually stalking a woman. Were they genuinely scared?

Too focused in my own thoughts, I neglected the reason I was doing this for.

From the bottom of my throat came a faint whisper. "Yukinoshita-san, it's alright now."

I sensed a look of realization on her face as she watched the men blend in the crowd. She had finally understood what was happening. _Fast!_ I didn't need to explain it to her. Well, there was nothing that I could explain in the first place. I was as lost as her.

"Y-yes..." she was processing my action and comprehending how it matched with the now left individuals' possible motives, I hoped. "Thank you, Hikigaya-kun. You sure are reliable."

I was feeling a form of honesty in her voice. She didn't look like the kind of person to make long phrases to prove how thankful she was, and I was okay with it. I didn't even need her to thank me, it was a natural reaction. If I hadn't noticed, who knows how this would have escalated. _I just wish I wouldn't have been caught in this situation and done this._

"Anyone would have done the same, you don't have to thank me." I did my best to sound comforting. How unfamiliar of me, right? Wrong! I've learned this one particular skill thanks to Komachi and her numerous cries. _I never thought I'd have to do that with a Yukinoshita though._ "Do you know if they were following you all this time?"

Her eyes that were always disseminating confidence were turned away from mine. "I don't think anyone would have done the same." she had spoken in such a low tone that I couldn't hear.

Maybe I could hear something more or less correct, but the clarity of it was fogged and I wasn't planning on misunderstanding.

She stayed silent for a few seconds. When I was about to ask her, she finally resumed. "Well, I do remember some of _these_ silhouettes." she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'll make sure to take care of this..."

_No one deserves to be treated like_ _that._ Okay, I wasn't so sure about 'no one', but I knew that _she_ didn't deserve it. I was wondering how many times she had to face 'this', if she had ever faced it before now. From her reaction, maybe she did. _What kind of life must these guys be living to scare people off? _

...

_Wait a minute. I don't scare people that much, right? I'm not a stalker! __Heh, not that I care about what other people think anyway._

The sun was finally beginning to set and its reflection was painted all across the woman's countenance.

"...and to take_ extra car_e from now on." she murmured. The gentle tone of that murmur was unfamiliar.

As if she needed to quickly pull herself together, she frowned at me. "But really? Did you really call me _Hayama-chan?"_ the expression on her face had shifted to a look of _amused anger, _an unusual mix between these two emotions, that made her the more scary.

_I couldn't explain it logically even if I tried._

"Well, at least I didn't yell your real name so they have no chance of finding you again." I retorted with slight annoyance. _In all seriousness, what was up with this woman constantly teasing about dates? _I did overthink her response at that moment, but I was relieved it served in the end. What a brave sacrifice of a Hikigaya's dignity.

I always expected Yukinoshita Haruno to act like she usually did, _wear her mask_ and _reveal its cracks_ only to convey a message. But the sight before me broke down the vision I had of her. She wasn't impassive, and she was human.

Her cheeks were blushing a vivid red color, she was _probably_ blaming herself for the embarassment she felt she caused.

I was unintentionally staring at her. I had never seen her like that, 'bewildered' wasn't even the correct term to describe my current state_. _

When she finally took notice of the image she was showing me, she turned her back to me as she got up before coughing two times and facing me again, taking her phone out of her pocket. I found myself to be oddly drawn into this scene.

She decided it was time to conclude. "Let's go, it's getting late... I'll treat you to dinner." _-or so I thought...? _"We will have enough time there to talk about the things I want to discuss." she had now hidden the signs of her previous emotions.

The mask was back on, as if it had never slipped.

* * *

"Hachiman!"

Returning to my senses, I was blessed with the sweet sound of music to my ears.

"Come on, wake up Hachiman!"

"Yes, my angel?"

I responded instinctively.

"Your- what?"

I slowly looked up at the person who was addressing me. Silver hair, angelic features, I was definitely not mistaken by calling him an angel, but _'mine' _?

_God, I wanna die._

"Don't mind me, my tongue slipped." _I'm borrowing your secret technique, Hachikuji._

Totsuka was holding on to his bag. He clearly wasn't comfortable as he didn't know where to put his eyes on. "Oh yeah, okay..."

He appeared a bit hesitant. _Does he need to tell me something?_ I straightened my position, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't believe you fell asleep during that last class, Hachiman." he went on with a concerned look.

_You don't need to worry, I'm getting enough sleep at night. Even more than required too._

Although today was an exception. I did fall asleep, hence why I remembered that day with Haruno, I must have dreamed about it. _It does feel weird to call her that now._

Come to think of it, how did Komachi know that I went out somewhere after school? I didn't head straight home after club activities... I guess I did spend quite some time with her yesterday. _That's actually scary._

But what was more scary at this point was-

"Totsuka," I still wasn't comfortable calling him by his first name, even though he was the only one who I could say was getting close to a _'friend'. I'll make it up to him._ "who was the teacher during that class?"

"Did you really forget? It was Hiratsuka-sensei." he wasn't minding me calling him that. _I don't deserve you, I really don't! Why can't you hate me too so I can be brought back to reality once again? _But then, he was possibly used to me prefering his surname.

"Right, just needed to confirm."

I was one hundred percent sure my brute of a teacher had seen me slacking off and even falling asleep, but I managed to wake up successfully in the best way; and not by getting screamed at or punched.

_What's the meaning of this?_ Only few things were making sense recently.

"She told me to wake you up and tell you to see her-"

"In her office?" I took the time to pack my stuff and get up.

He nodded.

Now that I was paying more attention to where I was, _it was only the both of us in this classroom._

"You looked like you were enjoying your dream... figured I should give you some time." as if he was reading my thoughts, he smiled. _I need to protect that smile._

_But wait, the dream that I had was about- _No, I didn't need to think about it. In fact, I _had_ to forget about it.

Yuigahama wasn't there. It was my '_job'_ to wait for her, so I assumed she went straight to the Service club. It was fine by me, I would have nothing to explain to the club president, but she would certainly pester me.

With that in mind, I thanked Totsuka and began to head off to the teachers' office. I closed the door after letting him follow me to the empty hallway, stepping towards an unkown territory and sending my goodbyes with a waving hand, but I was suddenly stopped by his same calling voice.

"Hachiman!" I turned back to face him. "You know, I was thinking..."

_What is it? Anything for you._

"Would you like to have lunch together someday?" he asked, not directly looking into my eyes and playing with his fingers.

A slight smile replaced my current expression.

I was glad he was the one proposing the idea. Not because I was scared to do it, but because I could read that this was his way of saying he considered me _a friend_, that he wasn't forgetting about me. I didn't mind eating lunch together with someone, _with him._ I was even thinking that I should be spending more time with the ones _'close'_ to me.

"Sure, tomorrow is fine."

He seemed startled, probably taken aback by my answer and the sudden close date.

"Ah, if you can't-"

"I can!" he gently interrupted me. "Tomorrow it is, then!" he sent me a last smile as he ran to his separate way.

_Cute. _There was something I looked forward to.

I quickly made my way back towards my destination, not wanting to be more late than I already was.

My mind couldn't help but wonder about sensei's behaviour today, she did act calmer and more composed during her lectures. Did she finally find a date and mature over the course of a few days? This was the only logical conclusion I could come to, as unlikely as it sounded.

The steady rythm of my footsteps were echoing through this 'hollow' area. I was the only one marching down the road of a man's fall; no comrades, no one to accompany me in this quest. Hopefully, I would make it out alive.

_No, seriously. This school can't be that empty, right?_

As a rule, when I'd walk anywhere, I wouldn't look at what could be going on around me, making sure not to meet anyone's gaze or attract unwanted attention, just to blend in. A_ deep rooted habit of mine. _

I wouldn't look around, but I would pay attention. That is what peripheral vision was for, and I always used it to its full extent. _One of my 108 useful Hachiman special skills._

But at the moment, I found myself to be the only person walking down the hall, permitting the clear field of view in front of me. This same sight made me notice a presence, who was trying so hard to go unnoticed, leaning on to a wall and looking over my direction.

I immediately recognized the flaxen hair and the innocent-devious grin I was used to.

"Isshiki," I sighed. "what are you doing?"


End file.
